Choline halide and its derivatives are important raw material, and have been applied in many fields. Choline halide and its derivatives (such as choline chloride, choline bromide, choline iodide, and acetylcholine chloride, etc.) are a kind of common feed additives in the breeding industry, which can stimulate egg production and weight gain. It is a plant photosynthesis promoter in the crop industry and has a significant effect on the increasing of yield. It can be used to treat fatty liver and cirrhosis in the pharmaceutical industry, especially animal medicine. It is also an important raw material for synthesizing organic chemical products in the chemical industry.
The single crystal product has good stability of light and heat. It has the advantages of moisture resistant, deliquescent resistance and is not easy to agglomerate too. High-quality choline halide and its derivatives are the guarantee for the synthesis of high-quality products. At present, the commercial choline halide and its derivatives products are mostly polycrystalline crystal or crystal powders. They are easily to deliquescent, agglomerate or be color changed, thus greatly shorten the storage cycle and reducing the quality of the product. It brings many inconveniences in the application. Single crystal is the pure product with strict internal atom arrangement, so it has great advantages in mechanics, optics, thermal, chemical activity and chemical stability. Nowadays, single crystal has been widely used in many fields, especially in the high-technology industry, and the demand for single crystal product is increasing. However, single crystal in nature is far from meeting the needs of human development, and it is urgent to develop the artificial culture of single crystal. The traditional solvent-evaporation method has many drawbacks, such as large-random product quality, difficult-control production process, unpredictable production cycle, and restricted production scale.